The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Television content providers are continually increasing the amount of television content provided. In addition to the actual television programming content, television providers also provide limited information regarding the content such as a brief description, running time, parental ratings, and the like. The limited data may be metadata delivered with the content or guide data and may be delivered directly to the set top box. Content users increasingly desire further information relative to the content.
Mobile devices such as touch-screen mobile devices have also increased in popularity. Such devices are typically connectable to the internet to obtain content from various sources. Mobile touch-screen devices include the iPad® by Apple and various android operating system devices.